Slow Motion
by Haily O. Thompson
Summary: Due to the lack of Niggy on this amazing website i took it upon my self to write it. Nudge gets a new power and feelings are descoverd *gasp* ENJOY i suck at summerys just read M for cussing


**AN/Hey Guyzes it's Hailey I am soooooo sorry about my other story I just couldn't finish it I really wanted to but I had serious writers block and didn't know where I was going with it. Any way I have noticed the serious lack of Niggy on Fanfiction the bestist sigh on the web well besides my poem sights, but hey my emo depressing poetry wooow how bestist can you get?:P now im rambling ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Iggy POV<strong>

Flying there is nothing like it. Except maybe seeing, but you know that's just coming from the blind avian freak with wings so no biggie. Anyways it's been a little slow in the saving the world industry for now at least. So we are all currently located at a new safe house that is located 30 miles from Max's mom's house, ya I know how safe is that, but Max insisted on being close to her mom. We can't stay at her mom's house because it is under construction from the last time we visited so Maxes mom and Ella are camped out in the back yard in like the king of RV's. we visited often so we should know especially since im dating Ella. I had been crushing on her for the longest time before I finally grew the balls to ask her out, and what do you know she said yes. That was two years we are in love, but lately I feel like I missing something. I still love her but more like a sister now. Girls are confusing.

"Iggy, Earth to Iggy. HELLO?" I jerked back from Nudge's voice in my ear.

"God damn it Nudge." I yelled back

"Sorry, its just that we are landing soon and you weren't paying attention and I was worried you would like fly into a tree or something. Even though you wouldn't do that cause you have like ninja skills and stuff but, ya I was just like you know….." I cut her off with my hand over her mouth.

"Geez Nudge you never stop talking, and you bet your ass I have ninja skills." I said simply what has gotten into Nudge why is she worried about me running into a tree? We are way higher than any trees I have ever heard of, cause you know I can't actually see them.

* * *

><p><strong>Nudges POV<strong>

God I'm so stupid why do I talk so much? GRRR! Its just Iggy makes me sooo nervous. Every time I talk to him its like word vomit. I can't help it and the worst part is I don't know why.

Max gave us the signal to land and we started to decend. As soon as we landed I ran off to the room I had by myself since I was now 16 I didn't have to share one with Angel. Angel who is now 11 shares a room with Total and Akila. Max and Fang have a room together because they are engaged, I know right shocker. And Iggy who we found out isn't as old as we thought is 18.

When I got to my room I jumped on my bed grabbed my iPod and shut my eyes. Why is he so confusing? Do I like him? I can't because he is dating Ella. Could I? I groaned out loud. I began to hum _Adele's Rollen in the Deep_ when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Max she gave me a smile and I returned a weak one back. She frowned and walked over to me and I just let out a big sigh and took out my head phones. For once I didn't want to talk. She must have sensed this because she raised her eyebrows, and sat down.

"Nudge, what's wrong?" she asked in a motherly tone. I didn't answer so she continued talking. "Angel said that she couldn't tell exactly what is wrong but she knows that its really bothering you." I couldn't help it its just so frusterating so a tear escaped my eye and rolled down my face and landed on my iPod. I watched it fall in slow motion it seemed.

"Nudge did you just do that?" Max asked obviously trying not to freak out. I just shrugged and nodded. Cool a new power. Now I'm even more of a freak. Its obvious that a certain blind bird kid likes normal people not freaks. I sighed again and I uttered the shortest sentence of my life.

"Iggy" I barley whispered, with that I got up and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I watched the water droplets fall in slow motion. Then I hopped in the shower clothes and all. The cold droplets washing away with my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Iggy POV<strong>

I'm in the kitchen chopping an assortment of vegetables and leafy herbs for dinner when everything slowed down. It was the weirdest thing, and while everything was slow I felt like crying. Then when it sped up I didn't. every thing was normal I heard footsteps, Nudge's, a door close and the shower turn on. I put down my knife and started running to the bathroom. Then it went slow again I felt a spray of water against my skin and that feeling to cry again. I wiped my face but it was dry. Weird. Then when the world got faster I fell. I hit the ground with a thud. I got up and rubbed my butt where I landed and cussed under my breath.

I started to run again and reached the bathroom door I heared Nudge crying. I immediately felt the need to comfort her. What is with that? She seemed fine before. I opened the door lukily it was unlocked. I walked towards the shower. I could tell Nudge was curled in a ball on the bottom of the tub so I stepped in and pulled her sobbing form into mine and held her. She curled her self even more into a ball and pressed more into my arms.

It felt right having Nudge in my arms. The water continued to pour down on us now I was soaking wet along with Nudge. I was glad Nudge had her clothes still on or it would have made for an awkward seen for Max to walk in on.

"Iggy?" she questioned I just shushed her because Nudge had fallen asleep. I stood up with Nudge in my arms and carried her past a surprised Max to my room because her room was up a flight of stairs,(hehe get it flight?) and I didn't want to risk dropping her, so I set her on my plastic desk chair and took off her jacket and shoes. I turned and grabbed some clothes Max followed me so I asked her if she would mind changing her to dry clothes. I handed her a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

What was that? With Nudge she is my sister, why did I feel a spark. Nudge has always been there for me I was just comforting her. Am I seeing her differently? Why am I noticing how smooth her skin is or how her hair smells like lilacs. Is that wrong? I repeated that in my head over and over again until I realized something.

I love Nudge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OOOOKKKK soooo tell me what you think I thought it was very cute. Let me know if it is a little jumpy because I didn't know if it would come across that way.*bites lip* ANY WAYYYYY I am super exsited for this new story but I don't know if I should leave it at a one shot or what let me know , and I promise to finish it if I do make it into a chapter story. R&R3**

**Love, **

**Haily O. Thompson**


End file.
